Delicious Massage
by Dyah Cho
Summary: Berawal dari sebuah voucher pijat, jimin bertekad untuk menaklukan hati sang pemijat cantik. apakah rencana jimin berhasil? /Chap 3 Up/
1. Chapter 1

**Delicious Massage**

Park Jimin & Min Yoongi

Other Cast : Kim Namjoon

Rate M

Warning : Boys Love/Yaoi, NC

 _Ff ini murni bin asli hasil pemikiran saya_

 _Typo dan sebagainya harap menjadi maklum, alur gak jelas, penulisan berantakan juga mohon dimaklumi_

 _Gak suka? Jangan baca yak :D_

 _Enjoy for this story okey^^_

Chapter 1

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Harta, Tahta, Pria tiga kata yang wajib menjadi panduan hidup seorang Park Jimin, yaa di usianya yang terbilang muda 23 tahun, jimin sudah memiliki Harta yang berlimpah, kekuasaannya sebagai seorang CEO sebuah perusahaan. Namun satu yang menjadi kekurangan didalam hidupnya, kehadiran sosok kekasih yang menemani hidupnya. Jimin bukan tidak laku, hell to the low asal kalian tau siapa yang tidak mau dengan pemuda kaya raya dan tampan macam jimin? Setiap wanita maupun lelaki sekalipun lapar bila melihat jimin, jimin bisa saja menarik satu dari mereka lalu menidurinya kemudian membuangnya, seperti yang biasa dia lakukan, menyewa seorang PSK baik lelaki maupun wanita lalu membayarnya jika hasrat lelaki jimin sudah diujung tandu. Tapi bukan itu, jimin hanya lelah bermain – main, dia juga tidak mau kekasihnya nanti hanya melihat dia sebagai lelaki tampan dan kaya raya tanpa memberinya kasih sayang dan cinta. Ya benar yang jimin mau hanya ketulusan hati dari pasangannya nanti.

Tok Tok Tok

Suara ketukan pintu membuyarkan lamunan jimin. Tanpa menunggu sambutan dari jimin pintu ruangannya telah terbuka. Seakan sudah tau siapa yang muncul dari balik pintunya jimin mendelik melihatnya "Tsk kau benar – benar tidak punya kerjaan hyung? Sampai – sampai kau datang berkunjung kemari" sosok yang disindir oleh jimin hanya menampilkan cengirannya. "Haha santai dong jim, aku bawa sesuatu nih. Kau pasti suka". "Apa yang kau bawa kali ini? Jika itu nomer ponsel lelaki bayaran aku tidak mau" masih tetap mendelik sebal jimin menatap sosok yang dipanggil hyung itu. "Eitss bukan kali ini, aku tau akhir – akhir ini kau mengalami stress berat akibat kerjaanmu itu, dan aku yakin kau butuh penyegaran bukan? Ini voucher pijat untukmu" jimin memutar kedua bolamatanya saat membaca tulisan didalam voucher tersebut "voucher pijat Min Yoongi?". "Banyak yang bilang pijatannya enak bikin nagih Haha". "Kau sudah mencobanya hyung?" sosok itu berhenti dari tertawanya "Mana bisa aku pergi ke tempat itu, lagipula pijatan Seokjin hyung lebih nikmat dari siapapun" sontak membuat jimin kembali mendelik sebal "Lalu kau memberikan ini kepadaku karena aku tidak punya seseorang untuk memijatku begitukah namjoon hyung?". "Hey jimin, aku hanya ingin membuatmu rileks, kau tau kan pijat seperti itu bisa kembali membuat badan kita segar, coba saja kau datang dulu, sudah yah aku pergi dulu. Bye" namjoon segera keluar dari ruangan jimin. Lalu jimin kembali membaca voucher tersebut "Apa perlu aku datang kesana?".

.

.

.

Jimin sudah berada di depan alamat yang tertera pada voucher itu, sebuah bangunan yang tidak terlalu besar namun sangat nyaman hanya terlihat dari bagian luar saja. Jimin memasuki bangunan itu melewati pintu kaca yang tebuka secara otomatis jika seseorang hendak melewatinya.

"Selamat sore, ada yang bisa kami bantu?" seorang resepsionis bergender laki – laki menampilkan senyum ramah saat jimin memasuki bangunan itu. "Emm, ini saya dapat voucher dari teman saya apa betul ini tempatnya?" dengan nada canggung jimin membuka suaranya. "Benar tuan, silahkan tulis identitas anda terlebih dahulu" resepsionis itu menyodorkan selembar kertas yang harus jimin isi. Jimin kemudian mengisi identitasnya lalu mengembalikannya saat selesei mengisinya. "Baiklah tuan mari saya antar menuju ruangan tuan yoongi" ucap resepsionis itu sambil melangkah membawa jimin menuju ruangan pijat.

Cklek

"Silahkan masuk saja tuan" kemudian resepsionis itu pergi meninggalkan jimin.

Jimin memasuki ruangan yang dipenuhi dengan aroma bunga yang membuatnya seketika nyaman. "Selamat datang Jimin- _ssi_ " suara yang indah menyapu gendang telinga jimin, membuat jimin berbalik menatap orang yang memanggilnya. Jimin tidak berkedip sedikitpun saat melihat wajah rupawan dihadapannya ini tidak terasa jantung jimin seperti meletup – letup seperti ada pesta kembang api yang hinggap di dadanya. Sepertinya jimin akan pingsan kalau saja suara indah itu tidak menginterupsinya sekali lagi, membuyarkan kembang api yang masih meletup didada jimin. "Jimin- _ssi_ bisa kita mulai sesi pijatnya?". "A-ah _nde,_ apa kau yoongi- _ssi_?" jimin membuka suaranya dengan gugup. "Benar, saya yoongi" yoongi tersenyum kea rah jimin dan semakin membuat jantungnya meledak. Yoongi memperhatikan jimin dari atas hingga kebawah lalu kembali tersenyum, membuat jimin heran dengan tingkah yoongi.

"Jimin- _ssi_ kau harus membuka seluruh pakaianmu terlebih dahulu" perkataan yoongi sontak membuat kedua bolamata jimin membulat sempurna "A-apa?". Yoongi menahan tawanya saat melihat ekspresi kaget dari jimin lalu yoongi menyerahkan handuk kepada jimin "ini kau bisa memakainya" kemudian yoongi berbalik menyiapkan minyak pijat yang akan dipakainya, sedangkan jimin dengan susah payah menahan gejolak di dadanya sambil mengganti seluruh pakaiannya dengan hanya sehelai handuk yang menutupi bagian intimnya. Jimin lalu keluar dari kamar ganti di sudut ruangan itu. Yoongi sudah duduk disamping tempat tidur yang jimin yakini itu adalah tempat dirinya berbaring nanti saat dipijat. Jimin berjalan menuju lalu berbaring terbalik di atas tempat tidur ukuran kecil yang hanya muat dengan tubuhnya sendiri. Yoongi berdiri sambil mengambil salah satu minyak beraroma buah – buahan lalu menuanginya ke punggung jimin. Diusapnya perlahan minyak itu hingga memenuhi punggung jimin, usapan tangan yoongi pada punggungnya bagaikan sengatan listrik yang menghujami sekujur tubuh jimin, tangan yoongi masih mengusap punggung jimin lalu naik pada bagian pundak meremasnya perlahan membuat jimin mendesah perlahan. "Ahh". Tangan yoongi kemudian turun menuju pinggang jimin meremasnya perlahan naik lagi pada bagian bahu turun lagi naik lagi, jimin menggelinjang nikmat akibat sentuhan – sentuhan lembut tangan yoongi. Beralih ke bagian kaki jimin, yoongi kembali menuangkan minyak beraroma buah itu kemudian meremasnya dengan perlahan lagi dari bagian paha hingga ujung kaki jimin. Yoongi sangat professional, selama sesi pemijatan yoongi tidak pernah mengeluarkan satu patah katapun atau sekedar basa – basi, jimin kan jadi canggung buat ngajak ngobrolnya.

.

.

.

.

Satu kali, dua kali, tiga kali, empat kali, bahkan sudah lima kali jimin rutin mengunjungi tempat pijat yoongi, membuat jimin harus banyak berterima kasih kepada namjoon hyung nya itu karena berkat voucher pijatnya itu jimin merasakan kenikmatan lebih dari pada dia menyewa seorang PSK, biarpun yoongi hanya memijat diluar alat vital jimin, padahal jimin ingin sekali yoongi memuaskannya memijat kepemilikannya yang selalu mengeras saat yoongi mulai menyentuhnya, yoongi tidak pernah tau bahwa selama sesi pemijatan jimin merasa tersiksa akibat sesuatu didalam handuknya mulai mendesaknya. Lalu suatu waktu setelah sesi pemijatan selesei, jimin mencobamemberanikan diri untuk mengajak ngobrol yoongi.

"Yoongi- _ssi_ apa besok sore kau ada waktu?" ucapan jimin sontak membuat yoongi terdiam dari kesibukannya membereskan wadah – wadah minyak pijatnya. "Eum, kebetulan besok aku tidak ada jadwal memijat, ada apa jimin- _ssi?_ ". "Kau mau makan malam denganku? K-kalau tidak juga tidak apa – apa kok" jimin gugup takut yoongi menolak ajakannya. "Aku mau" yoongi tersenyum ke arah jimin lalu kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya. Jimin yang terlalu senang dengan tawaran diterimanya dari yoongi tanpa sadar menghampiri yoongi lalu memeluknya dari belakang membuat yoongi kaget setengah mati "E-Ehh jimin- _ssi_ " jimin melepaskan pelukannya "terima kasih yoongi- _ssi_ besok aku akan menjemputmu, paipai" kemudian jimin berbalik keluar dari ruangan, yoongi sendiri masih terdiam akibat aksi peluk – peluknya jimin, tanpa sadar jantung yoongi berpacu dengan cepat seakan berlari hendak mengejar jimin keluar. /ebuseh -_-/

Jimin memacu kendaraannya menembus jalanan Seoul yang ramai. Bibirnya terus melengkung menampilkan senyum kebahagian yang terpancar di wajah tampannya. "sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi aku akan menjadikanmu milikku seutuhnya yoongi" jimin terus tersenyum tidak sabar menantikan hari esok, hari dimana jimin akan berduaan dengan yoongi, bukan sebagai yoongi si pemijat cantik tapi yoongi yang akan menjadi milik jimin. Sampai di apartemennya jimin mendial panggilan dari ponselnya.

"Hyung pesananku jangan lupa"

"…"

"Sesuai janjiku aku akan memberikan voucher belanja untukmu dan seokjin hyung"

"…"

"Arraseo hyung"

Pip

Jimin menutup dial panggilannya, kemudian jimin membuka seluruh pakaiannya dan menyisakan celana pendeknya, lalu berbaring di tempat tidurnya sambil menatap langit – langit kamarnya. Jimin kembali tersenyum, namun senyumannya kali ini disertai dengan seringaian misterius dari wajah tampannya. "Tunggu besok yoongi, kau pasti akan menikmatinya" kemudian jimin menutup kedua matanya tertidur menembus ke alam mimpinya…

 **TBC**

Holla, Dyah Cho is back bawa ff terbaru.. hayoo mau dijadiin berapa chap nih? Tadinya sih pengen bikin oneshoot gitu, tapi apa daya takut kepanjangan dan bikin bosen, so silahkan tebak – tebak apa yang bakal terjadi selanjutnya Wkwk janji deh gg bakal update kelamaan, karena memungkinkan di kantor nulis beginian, kerjaan gg numpuk banget, nulis dirumah malah buntu Haha

Tapi keputusan ada di tangan para readers, layak atau tidaknya fanfict saya ini dilanjut Hehehe

Kalo pada nanyain NC tenang aja, sepanas apapun saya akan mencobanya Haha, saya tau para readers kebanyakan haus akan NC /ditimpuk/ saya juga deng begitu kalo jadi readers Haha

Oke See in the next chap yawh *cium*

Salam Manis semanis diriku Hoho

 **Dyah Cho**


	2. Chapter 2

**Delicious Massage**

Park Jimin & Min Yoongi

Other Cast : Kim Namjoon

Rate M

Warning : Boys Love/Yaoi, NC

Ff ini murni bin asli hasil pemikiran saya

 _Typo dan sebagainya harap menjadi maklum, alur gak jelas, penulisan berantakan juga mohon dimaklumi_

 _Gak suka? Jangan baca yak :D_

 _Enjoy for this story okey^^_

Chapter 2

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

.

Ting tong~ Ting tong~ Ting tong~

"Eunggg"

Pemuda tampan itu menggeliat tak nyaman, kesal karena acara tidurnya diganggu oleh salah satu makhluk yang dengan brutalnya menghujami bel apartemennya. Jimin masih setengah sadar membuka matanya, tangannya menggapai jam weker diatas meja nakasnya kalau saja tak ingat dengan seseorang yang kurang ajar mengganggunya sepagi ini Jimin akan kembali menembus alam mimpinya, namun sayang sekali pagi ini ia kena sial. Dengan susah payah ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju depan pintu apartemennya. Tanpa melihat intercom yang terhubung dengan orang diluar Jimin langsung membukakan pintunya.

Cklek

"Yak bocah sialan lama sekali sih kau keluar dari kamarmu, kau tau aku sudah hampir mati kedinginan menunggu kau membukakan pintu sialan ini Aishhhh" jimin yang masih setengah sadar hanya memberengut kesal saat Namjoon bertubi – tubi melayangkan makiannya. " _Hyung_ kau kan bisa ke kantorku nanti, kenapa harus sepagi ini sih kau datang hhhh" Jimin yang kesal karena acara tidurnya di ganggu balas memaki Namjoon. "tadinya memang aku akan membawakannya ke kantormu, tapi Seokjin _hyung_ memintaku mengantarnya ke desa untuk menjenguk neneknya, jadi pagi ini aku harus mengantarnya ke apartemenmu, sudah deh yah aku harus berangkat sekarang, Seokjin _hyung_ menungguku di bawah" Namjoon berbalik pergi saat setelah memberikan sebuah kotak berukuran sedang kepada jimin. Jimin yang sudah sepenuhnya sadar kembali berteriak saat Namjoon hendak memasuki lift " _hyung_ voucher nya" Namjoon seketika mengurungkan niatnya memasuki lift saat jimin berteriak, perlahan ia kembali ke apartement Jimin "Ahh iya hampir saja aku melupakannya haha" Jimin memberikan 2 voucher belanja kepada namjoon "ini _hyung_ dan terima kasih juga telah membawakan pesananku". "sama – sama tuan Park, aku jamin pemijat cantik itu akan memberikan nyanyian merdu untukmu" sebelah mata namjoon berkedip meledek Jimin kemudian ia pergi dari apartement Jimin dan memasuki lift. Jimin kembali masuk ke dalam apartementnya sambil membawa sebuah kotak yang diberikan namjoon untuknya, saat ia membuka penutup kotak tersebut terlihat sebuah botol kaca berukuran kecil berisikan cairan bening layaknya air mineral. Lalu diangkatnya botol itu dari dasar kotak oleh jimin dan teringat pesan Namjoon saat Jimin bertemu dengannya beberapa hari yang lalu.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Jimin yang berjanji untuk bertemu dengan Namjoon di salah satu bar langganannya. Namjoon yang saat itu datang bersama kekasihnya Kim Seokjin segera mengahampiri Jimin yang sudah menunggunya di salah satu ruangan private yang Jimin pesan._

" _Hyung cepat beritahu aku tentang ramuan ajaibmu itu?" Namjoon dan Seokjin yang baru saja mendaratkan bokongnya di sofa empuk ruangan private itu mendelik sebal ke arah Jimin. "Hey bocah, sabar dulu kenapa sih, kita kan baru aja datang, biarkan kita minum dulu dong" Seokjin yang sebal memarahi Jimin yang tidak sabaran itu, Namjoon tertawa sambil mencubit pipi Seokjin dengan gemas saat memaki jimin. Membuat Jimin memutar bolamatanya malas melihat adegan lebay teman – teman tertuanya itu._

" _Begini jim, ramuan ajaib itu semacam obat perangsang namun cara kerjanya lebih dahsyat dari obat perangsang biasa, hanya tersentuh sedikit saja membuatnya panas, tapi efeknya tidak langsung bekerja saat itu juga, butuh waktu 20 menit sampai obat itu bekerja secara sempurna" namjoon menjelaskan panjang lebar dan ditanggapi anggukan mengerti oleh jimin._

 _ **Flashback Off**_

Jimin mengingat penjelasan namjoon dan seringaian maut kembali tercipta di bibir seksi nya.

Ia melihat jam dinding di ruang tamunya, waktunya dia kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya. Jimin menyambar handuknya lalu memasuki kamar mandi.

Sebagai lajang ia terbiasa melakukan semua pekerjaan rumah sendiri. Dari memasak, merapihkan apartemen, mencuci bajunya dan segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan kehidupannya ia kerjakan tanpa campur tangan pembantu, bisa saja Jimin menyewa mereka namun ia tidak suka orang yang tidak dikenalnya masuk menginjakan kakinya bahkan menyentuh barang – barang pribadi miliknya.

Selesai berpakaian rapih Jimin membuat sarapan roti bakar dan moccachino, sarapan yang cukup simple bagi Jimin mengingat dia adalah seorang CEO. Setelah itu ia bersiap menuju kantornya, tak lupa ramuan ajaib dari Namjoon dia masukan ke dalam tasnya.

Jalanan kota Seoul pagi hari memang selalu ramai, menandakan bahwa setiap makhluk yang hidup menjalankan kepentingan mereka masing – masing. Jimin mengendarai mobilnya membelah jalanan kota menuju kantornya, tak henti nya mengingat akan janji kencan(?) nya dengan seorang lelaki yang akhir – akhir ini sukses membuat letupan – letupan di dadanya, yaa si pemijat cantik itu Min Yoongi yang menurutnya masih terlalu dingin kepadanya. Tapi Jimin bersumpah akan membuat Yoongi bernyanyi dibawahnya.

Tidak terasa jimin sampai di depan kantornya, menghilangkan imajinasi liarnya di pagi hari ini, untung saja di jalan dia tidak tertabrak karena melamunkan Yoongi yang hampir saja membuat si adik kecil di balik celananya terdesak karena memikirkannya saja. Jimin pun berlalu memasuki kantornya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Berkas terakhir yang dibawakan oleh sekretarisnya sukses Jimin tanda tangani. Selepas sekretarisnya berlalu dari hadapannya Jimin melirik jam di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"aku masih punya waktu 10 menit lagi" Jimin tersenyum lalu segera keluar menuju parkiran tempat mobilnya bertengger.

Di sisi lain Min Yoongi yang tidak lupa akan janjinya dengan Jimin, salah satu pelanggan pijatnya. Jika saja ada nominasi dengan lapang dada Yoongi akan menyematkannya kepada Jimin sebagai pelanggan paling sering berkunjung ke tempat pijatnya. Yoongi sudah menunggu Jimin di depan tempat praktek pijatnya, karena hari ini libur sehingga tempat pijatnya Yoongi tutup. Yoongi terlihat gugup, pasalnya semenjak aksi pelukan Jimin yang tiba – tiba kemarin dada Yoongi terus saja berdebar, padahal selama sesi pemijatan Yoongi tidak pernah merasakan dadanya berdebar saat tangannya menyentuh kulit Jimin.

"Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan jantungku" Yoongi memegangi dadanya lalu menggelengkan kepalanya saat merasakan debaran jantungnya.

Tin~ Tin~

Suara klakson mobil sontak membuat Yoongi terlonjak kaget pasalnya jantungnya masih saja berdebar, apa lagi saat ini orang yang baru aja Yoongi ingat sudah muncul di depannya.

"Hai Yoongi, kau sudah lama menunggu?" cengiran khas Jimin menyapanya saat jendela mobilnya terbuka. "Ahh t-tidak kok Jimin" Yoongi benar – benar gugup saat menjawab sapaannya, membuat Jimin gemas dengan tingkah Yoongi. Jimin kemudian keluar dari mobilnya menghampiri Yoongi yang masih berdiri di luar, hari ini Yoongi terlihat sangat manis dengan kemeja kotak – kotak biru dilapisi dengan sweater abu – abu bergambar kepala kelinci ditengahnya dan celana jeans pendek selutut menampilkan kulit kakinya yang mulus dan bersih tanpa noda. Membuat Jimin terus – terusan menelan ludah melihat Yoongi pasalnya penampilan Yoongi sangat berbeda dengan saat dia dalam sesi memijat, saat di dalam ruang pijat Yoongi memakai pakaian seperti kimono khas jepang dengan menutupi seluruh permukaan kulit tubuhnya yang tidak bisa Jimin lihat.

"Ayo masuk Yoongi" Jimin membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Yoongi membuatnya merona akibat perlakuan Jimin yang menurutnya manis itu. "Terima kasih Jimin" saat yoongi sudah duduk Jimin menutup pintunya dan segera berlari menuju kursi kemudi.

Selama di perjalanan Jimin dan Yoongi tidak banyak bicara. Namun jimin tidak bisa membiarkan suasana diam ini terus melingkupi keduanya, dengan memberanikan diri Jimin membuka suaranya.

"E-em kau sungguh cantik hari ini Yoongi"

"Eh?" Yoongi menoleh ke arah Jimin, pernyataan Jimin semakin membuat jantung yoongi bergemuruh. Harusnya Yoongi marah karena Jimin menyebutnya cantik, Hellow Yoongi itu 100% laki – laki walupun parasnya yang cantik melebihi wanita – wanita lain. /maka dari itu saya juga minder ama yungi -_-/

Namun entah kenapa Yoongi malah suka, lihat saja kedua pipinya yang seudah semerah buah cherry. Membuat Jimin semakin gemas dengan Yoongi, kalau saja Jimin tidak sedang menyetir sudah dikecupin kedua pipi Yoongi. tapi setidaknya Jimin harus bersabar sampai rencananya berhasil.

.

.

.

Mobil Jimin memasuki sebuah restoran khas italia, Yoongi memandang kagum bangunan mewah dihadapannya. Jimin tersenyum melihat Yoongi. "Apa kau suka?" Yoongi menoleh lalu menganggukan kepalanya sambil terseyum. Membuat Jimin semakin terpesona melihatnya.

Jimin dan Yoongi berjalan memasuki restoran disambut oleh salah satu pelayan yang mengantarnya menuju tempat duduk yang kosong, lalu pelayan yang lain datang memberikan sebuah buku yang berisikan menu – menu khas Negara yang terkenal akan spaghetti nya itu. Yoongi membolak balikan buku itu dengan bingung, Jimin yang melihat raut wajah Yoongi bertanya "Ada apa Yoongi?". "Eum i-itu aku bingung memilih menu apa" dengan canggung Yoongi menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Jimin tersenyum lalu memilihkan menu yang cocok untuk Yoongi "bagaimana dengan Fettucine? Kau pasti suka" sambil memperlihatkan menu yang dipilihkan Yoongi mengangguk "Baiklah" Jimin pun memesan menu yang sama dengan Yoongi.

"Baik 2 porsi Fettucine, silahkan ditunggu pesanannya tuan" pelayan itupun pergi setelah menuliskan menu yang dipesan. Tak lama kemudian pelayan itu datang kembali dengan kedua tanganya yang membawa pesanan Jimin dan Yoongi.

"Silahkan menikmati tuan"

"Terima kasih" jawab jimin dan yoongi berbarengan.

"Em Jimin, aku permisi sebentar ke toilet" Jimin menoleh lalu mengangguk saat yoongi bangun dari tempat duduknya segera menuju toilet yang letaknya tepat di samping kasir restoran. Jimin terus memperhatikan Yoongi sampai menghilang di balik pintu toilet, lalu Jimin mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik jas yang dipakainya, sesuatu itu adalah botol kaca pemberian Namjoon pagi tadi, Jimin membuka penutupnya lalu menuangkan seluruh isinya kedalam piring Yoongi yang belum sempat tersentuh itu, dari kejauhan Jimin melihat Yoongi keluar dari toilet dengan segera dia memasukan kembali botol kaca itu kedalam jasnya.

"Sudah?" Jimin yang bertanya hanya dibalas dengan senyuman kecil yoongi. Jimin dan yoongi kembali menyantap makan malam mereka. Jimin tertawa saat melihat noda saus krim di ujung bibir Yoongi, Yoongi yang heran melihat tingkah Jimin pun tak segan untuk bertanya "Ada kau menertawakanku?". Jimin seketika menghentikan tawanya lalu memandangi tepat di bagian bibir Yoongi. "Kau ini seperti anak kecil saja Yoongi" sambil tersenyum geli Jimin menghapus jejak saus krim yang menempel di ujung bibirnya, membuat kedua pipi Yoongi kembali memanas dan jantungnya kembali menebar ledakannya. Yoongi tersenyum malu.

Setelah acara makan malam, Jimin membawa Yoongi berkeliling taman kota. Malam itu suasana di taman tidak terlalu ramai pengunjung. Yoongi duduk di salah satu kursi panjang taman, menunggu Jimin yang membelikannya minuman hangat untuknya. Tak lama Jimin datang dengan kedua tangan membawakan cup coffe berukuran sedang.

"Untukmu" Jimin menyodorkan satu cup coffe untuk Yoongi.

"Terima kasih" Yoongi tersenyum sambil mengalihkan kopinya dari tangan Jimin.

Jimin dan yoongi duduk berdampingan sambil menyesap kehangatan coffe itu tanpa banyak bicara. Sesekali Jimin melirik Yoongi yang masih anteng berdiam diri tanpa banyak bicara. Namun saat mata Jimin tidak lagi beralih ke Yoongi, diam – diam Yoongi merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dari balik celananya. Yoongi bergerak gelisah saat dirasa bagian selatan tubuhnya berkedut. Jimin yang melihat efek obatnya mulai bekerja diam – diam tersenyum. Lalu jimin menepuk pundak Yoongi dengan wajah seolah – olah Jimin tidak tau apa – apa "Yoongi kau kenapa?" sontak membuat tubuh yoongi bergetar akibat sentuhan Jimin. "E-engga ada a-apa apa Jimin, a-aku ingin pu-pulang saja" Keringat sudah membanjiri wajah cantik Yoongi, ia merasa sangat kepanasan, padahal cuaca malam itu sangat dingin. Yoongi pun berdiri gugup lalu berjalan mendahului Jimin menuju mobil Jimin yang terpakir di depan gerbang taman. Jimin kembali menampilkan seringaiannya lalu berlari mengejar yoongi didepannya. Jimin menarik tangan yoongi memasuki mobilnya semakin membuat Yoongi bergerak gelisah. Sumpah demi tuhan Yoongi tidak mengerti dengan perubahan tubuhnya, kenapa dia jadi mudah terangsang hanya karena Jimin menyentuhnya?

Sesuatu diselangkangannya semakin berkedut saat dengan sengajanya Jimin memasangkan safety belt pada tubuh Yoongi, tubuhnya bergesekan dengan tubuh Jimin. Jimin tersenyum melihat sesuatu dibalik celana Yoongi mulai mengembung. Tanpa persetujuan Yoongi jimin melesat membawanya ke apartemen miliknya. Setelah sampai diparkiran Jimin memarkiran mobilnya, namun tidak langsung turun.

Yoongi yang bingung Jimin membawanya kemana melayangkan protesnya.

"Ini dimana jim- Mphh…" belum sempat Yoongi meneruskan kalimatnya, Jimin sudah membungkam mulut Yoongi dengan mulutnya, Yoongi mendorong Jimin hingga bibir mereka terlepas, namun Jimin kembali membungkus bibir Yoongi dengan bibirnya. Dan kali ini tidak ada penolakan dari Yoongi. obat perangsang itu sudah mengambil alih tubuh Yoongi, membuat Yoongi ingin mendapatkan perlakuan lebih dari Jimin. Jimin yang sudah mengerti menarik tangan yoongi keluar dari dalam mobilnya menuju apartemennya.

Nafsu sudah membuat mereka lupa diri, bahkan saat didalam lift pun jimin tidak henti – hentinya membungkam bibir Yoongi untung saja keadaan apartement malam itu cukup sepi, sehingga memungkinkan aksi mereka tidak terlihat oleh orang lain. Sesampainya di depan pintu apartemennya Jimin menekan password nya dan-

Cklek

Pintu apartemen terbuka, Jimin kembali menarik tangan yoongi untuk masuk dan kembali menutup pintu apartemennya, lalu ia kembali melancarkan aksinya membungkus bibir yoongi dengan bibirnya, membelitkan lidahnya pada lidah yoongi, mengeksplor langit – langit mulut Yoongi, dan kembali menghisap mulutnya "Hngg" terdengar bunyi erangan merdu dari mulut Yoongi, membuat Jimin semakin bersemangat berbuat lebih. Tanpa sadar tangan Yoongi menarik kedua tangan Jimin beralih pada selangkangannya yang masih terbungkus celana. lalu Jimin menurunkan ristleting celana Yoongi dan mengambil posisi berjongkok dihadapan selangkangan Yoongi, dengan perlahan Jimin menurunkan kain yang tersisa untuk menutupi daerah kejantanan Yoongi, Jimin menenggak ludahnya saat kejantanan Yoongi menampar wajahnya, membuat Yoongi merona akibat tatapan Jimin yang tidak berkedip melihatnya. Jimin meraih batang Yoongi lalu mengulumnya tanpa aba – aba terlebih dahulu. Yoongi yang berdiri meremas rambut Jimin dibawahnya melampiaskan kenikmatan akibat sentuhan mulut Jimin pada batangnya.

"Ahh~ Ahh.. Ahh..~ Nghhh…" Yoongi mendesah nikmat saat Jimin mempercepat tempo kulumannya, Jimin menyeringai saat memperhatikan wajah Yoongi diatasnya. Jimin terus mengulum batang Yoongi sesekali menggigitnya membuat yoongi memekik nyeri karena gigitannya.

"Jimh~ Cum Cum Ahh~" Yoongi mendorong kepala Jimin saat klimaks pertamanya datang. Jimin berdiri lalu menekan tubuh Yoongi kebawah menghadap selangkangannya.

"Giliranmu baby~" Yoongi yang mengerti langsung menurunkan celana jimin dan mengulum batangnya seperti yang Jimin lakukan. Mulut kecil Yoongi tidak mampu menampung seluruh batang Jimin yang besar itu, membuatnya hampir saja tersedak.

"Ouhhh" Jimin melolong layaknya serigala saat merasakan kenikmatan menjalar pada batangnya didalam mulut Yoongi.

"Eumhh Eumh" Yoongi mengerang sambil mempercepat tempo kulumannya pda batang Jimin.

"Cum baby~ Ahhh~" Yoongi berhenti dan menjauhkan mulutnya dari batang Jimin saat klimaks pertama Jimin juga datang. Jimin lalu menarik tangan Yoongi membawanya ke dalam kamar.

Bughh

"Ackk" Yoongi memekik saat tubuhnya didorong oleh Jimin ke atas ranjang berukuran king itu. Keadaan tubuh Jimin sudah _naked_ entah kapan dia melepas bajunya, kemudian ia merangkak menaiki ranjangnya dan membuka semua helaian kain yang membungkus tubuh Yoongi. lalu membalikan tubuh Yoongi agar berbaring terbalik.

"Kali ini aku yang akan memijatmu Yoongi" Jimin berbisik tepat ditelinga Yoongi, membuat Yoongi merinding mendengarnya. Jimin kembali menuruni ranjangnya mengambil sebuah botol berwarna biru yang berisi minyak beraroma anggur, lalu kembali ke ranjang dimana Yoongi telah berbaring. Jimin membuka penutupnya dan menuangkan isinya pada punggung Yoongi.

"A-apa itu jimin?" Yoongi yang merasa sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh permukaan kulit punggunnya.

"Kan sudah aku bilang, aku akan memijatmu Yoongi" Jimin kembali mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Yoongi, menghisapnya, membasahi kembali bibir Yoongi yang sudah kering. Lalu jimin beralih ke punggung Yoongi, meratakan minyak yang dituangnya tadi hingga memenuhi tubuh Yoongi, Jimin memijat bahu Yoongi, meremasnya seperti yang sering Yoongi lakukan untuknya.

"Ahhh~" Yoongi mendesah nikmat saat Jimin meremas bokongnya. Tidak hanya meremasnya Jimin juga menjilati hole Yoongi yang berwarna merah muda itu, sungguh sangat menggoda bagi Jimin.

Kemudian Jimin kembali merubah posisi Yoongi, kini Yoongi berbaring terlentang di bawahnya dengan keadaan batang yang menjulang keatas. Jimin kembali menuangkan minyak beraroma anggur itu ke tubuh Yoongi, meratakannya hingga ke seluruh permukaan kulit Yoongi. Jimin meremas bagian nipple Yoongi kemudian menghisapnya. Yoongi meremas kembali rambut Jimin yang bermain – main pada nipple nya.

Puas dengan pijat memijat tubuh Yoongi, Jimin kemblai menuangkan minyaknya pada batang kemaluannya. Dan segera menerobos masuk hole Yoongi tanpa penetrasi terlebih dahulu.

"Arghhhhh"

Yoongi memekik saat batang Jimin yang besar itu mencabik – cabik dinding terdalamnya. Tanpa terasa darah segar mengalir dari hole Yoongi, membuat bibir Jimin melengkungkan senyumnya. Ternyata Yoongi masih perawan /Perjaka ketang -_-/. Jimin semakin bangga karena dia satu – satunya yang menerobos pertama lubang kenikmatan Yoongi. Jimin membelai rambut Yoongi yang telah basah oleh keringat padahal mereka belum memulai inti permainan, mungkin efek obat perangsangnya yang membuat Yoongi kepanasan, pikir Jimin.

"Tenang Baby, bernyanyilah untukku" Jimin kembali mengecup bibir Yoongi menenangkannya. Yoongi yang mulai merasa tidak nyaman karena batang Jimin yang sudah menembus lubangnya tidak bergerak. "Hngg bergeraklah Jimin" Yoongi dengan canggung memberikan lampu hijau agar Jimin segera bergerak di dalamnya. Jimin pun tersenyum seraya mengangguk "Baiklah baby~ gigit pundakku jika kau merasakan sakit" Jimin mulai bergerak mendorong batangnya di dalam lubang Yoongi sambil memeluk erat Yoongi dibawahnya.

"Ahhh~ Ahh~ Hnggg…" Yoongi mendesah saat Jimin berhasil menemukan titik sensitive didalamnya membuatnya semakin mempererat pelukannya agar jimin mempercepat tempo dorongannya.

"Ahhh~ Jimhh Fasterhh… Nghhhh"

Desahan merdu yang keluar dari mulut Yoongi semakin membuat Jimin terus melajukan batangnya menerobos prostat Yoongi. "Eunghhhh" Jimin menggeram saat lubang Yoongi menghimpit batangnya membuatnya ngilu tak tertahankan.

"Jimhh Cum" Yoongi merasakan klimaks keduanya datang, membuat Jimin terus menggenjot Yoongi dengan cepat. "Sebentar lagi baby~ Unghh" Jimin kembali mengerang saat dirinya belum mencapai klimaksnya, keringat penuh serta minyak bersatu membanjiri tubuh keduanya.

"Cepathh Jimhh Ahh~"

"Ahhhhh~" Jimin dan Yoongi berhasil pada klimaks kedua mereka. Belum puas Jimin kembali membalikan badan Yoongi berbaring. Membuat Yoongi yang menutup matanya lelah akibat klimaks keduanya kembali memekik kaget.

"Yak hentikan Jimin aku lelah"

"Tapi aku tidak baby~" Jimin membalikan kepala Yoongi menghadapnya dan kembali menghujami bibirnya dengan bibir Yoongi, Yoongi yang kembali terbawa nafsu membalas ciuman Jimin yang nakal itu. Beralih ke pundaknya dan membuatkan satu tanda pada tubuh Yoongi.

"Ahhh~" Lolosan desahan kembali terdengar saat jimin mulai memasukan lagi batangnya pada lubang Yoongi. Jimin mengangkat tubuh Yoongi agar menungging. Ceritanya Jimin ingin mencoba gaya doggy style yang terkenal itu. /ini jimin yang mesum apa gue yak? Haha/

Jimin terus menggenjot batangnya pada Yoongi hingga kembali menemukan titik sensitive Yoongi yang mulai bersahabat dengan Jimin. *Eakkk*

"Unghhhh Ahhh~ Hnnn" Yoongi terus mendesah membuat Jimin mempercepat genjotannya.

"Jimhh Ahh~ Cum Cum" klimaks ketiga Yoongi pun sampai namun jimin masih terus menggenjotnya hingga–

"Ahhhhh" Jimin ambruk menindih tubuh mungil Yoongi saat dirinya juga mencapai klimaks ketiganya. Tanpa mengeluarkan batangnya dari lubang Yoongi, Jimin memeluk Yoongi yang mulai terlelap karena kelelahan seusai pertempuran panas sampai membuatnya klimaks tiga kali. Jimin mengecup puncak kepala belakang Yoongi "Kau milikku sekarang Yoongi" kemudian Jimin menyusul Yoongi terlelap.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eunghhh" pagi itu Yoongi bangun dan menggeliat tak nyaman saat sesuatu menghimpit tubuhnya. Namun bukan hanya itu, batang Yoongi kembali mengeras akibat pergerakannya kecil yang dia lakukan, karena batang milik Jimin masih menancap dengan sempurna pada lubang Yoongi. Yoongi melepaskan tangan Jimin yang memeluknya dan hendak mengeluarkan batang jimin pada lubangnya namun tertahan oleh tangan Jimin, Yoongi waspada.

"Selamat Pagi Yoongi, apa tidurmu nyenyak hmm?" Jimin menyapa Yoongi dengan mata yang masih terpejam "Lepashh Jimin uhh sesakk" Yoongi yang merasa sesak kembali menggeliat di dalam pelukan Jimin. Namun Jimin semakin mempererat pelukannya. "Ssttt.. tetaplah seperti ini" Jimin kembali memeluk Yoongi namun kali ini tubuh Yoongi berhadapan dengan Jimin, membuatnya merona melihat wajah tampan Jimin. Apalagi tubuh mereka masih dalam keadaan naked. Jimin membuka matanya menatap Yoongi didepannya dengan senyuman tampannya, membuat Yoongi berkedip lucu dan merasakan kedua pipinya kembali merona melihatnya. Dengan gemas Jimin kembali mempertemukan bibirnya pada bibir Yoongi yang manis, membelitkan lidahnya pada lidah Yoongi, Mencampurkan kembali air liurnya dengan air liur Yoongi. Lagi – lagi sesuatu milik Yoongi mengeras kembali, dan batang Jimin yang masih berada didalam lubang Yoongi terasa membesar didalamnya. Jimin kembali memposisikan tubuhnya diatas Yoongi dan segera menggenjot kembali batangnya didalam Yoongi.

"Ahhh~ Ahh Jimhh inih masih pagih Ahh~" Yoongi meracau dibarengin oleh desahannya dari suaranya yang serak khas orang bangun tidur. "Itu lebih baik baby~ anggap saja kita olahraga hmm" Jimin menyibakan rambut Yoongi yang menutupi keningnya dan menciumnya.

"Ahhh~ Ohhhh Jiminhhh.. Hnghh~…" Yoongi terus mendesah memanggil nama Jimin.

"Unghhhh Cum Jimh Hnn…."

"Ahhhhhh~" Jimin dan Yoongi mendesah berbarengan saat mendapatkan klimaks pertama mereka di pagi hari. "Olahraga pagi seperti itu bukankah lebih menyenangkan hmm?" pernyataan Jimin sontak membuat pipi Yoongi kembali merona dan dengan malu – malu Yoongi pun mengangguk mengiyakan. Membuat Jimin mencubit pipinya gemas lalu Jimin kembali mengecup bibir Yoongi dan memeluknya.

" _Saranghae_ Min Yoongi" Jimin berbisik di telinga Yoongi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END** ehhh Masih **TBC** ketang /ditimpuk/ Haha

Holla lagih yahh~ Gimana? Masih kurang panas juga? duh saya bener – bener kepanasan loh ngetiknya juga Wkwk

Oya kecepetan kagak updatenya? Takutnya kalian bosan karena terlalu cepat menunggu Haha

Ceritanya kagak nyambung yah? Haha maklum lah yah saya emang gg bakat nulis sih T.T

Dan tak lupa rasa terima kasih sebanyak – banyaknya kepada para _Readers_ sekalian yang sudi membaca hasil tulisan saya ini, meramaikan kotak _Reviews_ saya, bahkan jikalau ada _Siders_ yang membaca tulisan ini saya ucapkan terima kasih juga sedalam – dalamnya. _*Bow*_

Cucur *ehh Jujur saya terharu bingits melihat review – review manis kalian, jadi gini yah rasanya membuat fanfict Hahahaii :D

Terima Kasih juga atas saran – sarannya, saya akan berusaha lebih baik lagi memperbaiki tulisan – tulisan yang akan datang Hehehe

Mohon mangapps saya gak bisa menghadirkan orang ketiga keempat dan seterusnya yang pada dasarnya mengganggu hubungan manis Jimin dan Yoongi, tadinya sih pengen gitu ada slide JiKook atau TaeGi but kalo JiKook jujur sih saya baper,baca aja udah baper apalagi nulis dan satu lagi saya juga takut ama emaknya Kookie *Tunjuk Phyl* Wkwkwk

Tapi Insya Allah saya akan coba nulis Genre – genre yang baperin gitu Haha

Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak atas semangat yang kalian berikan /tebar dollar/ :p

Dan juga teman – teman satu perjuangan(?) MinYoon Shipper yang berteman dengan saya di manapun Socmednya Haha Kalian luar binasaaa *ehh Biasa kamsudnya :D *Luv u beibeh*

Ahh ya ampun kebanyakan ngemeng nih saya.. maafkeun *bow* hehehe

Oke deh See U next Chap~

Paipai

Salam Manis semanis diriku Hoho

Dyah Cho


	3. Chapter 3

**Delicious Massage**

Park Jimin & Min Yoongi

Other Cast : Kim Namjoon, Cha Enjung

Rate M

Warning : Boys Love/Yaoi, NC

Ff ini murni bin asli hasil pemikiran saya

 _Typo dan sebagainya harap menjadi maklum, alur gak jelas, penulisan berantakan juga mohon dimaklumi_

 _Gak suka? Jangan baca yak :D_

 _Enjoy for this story okey^^_

 **Chapter 3**

.

.

.

.

Srettt

"Berhenti Jimin, kau sudah terlalu banyak minum" Namjoon mengambil gelas yang akan kembali ditenggak oleh Jimin. "kembalikan _hyung_ " Jimin mengerang menahan kesal. Namjoon yang melihat sahabat yang sudah seperti adik sendiri baginya itu tak kuasa menahan rasa prihatinnya. Seorang Park Jimin yang tidak pernah meminum alcohol sampai mabuk itu harus rela mabuk karena seseorang. Ya seseorang yang sudah dua minggu terakhir ini tidak ada kabar beritanya. Seseorang yang membuat Jimin jatuh kedalam pesonanya kemudian menghancurkan perasaannya seperti saat ini. Min Yoongi si pemijat cantik itu tidak pernah muncul lagi semenjak dirinya dan Jimin melakukan pertempuran ranjang. Ya setelah keluar dari rumah Jimin, Yoongi menghilang membawa sebagian hati Jimin. Setiap hari Jimin rela mengunjungi tempat pijat Yoongi demi menemukan sosok cantik itu. Namun nihil Yoongi tidak pernah ada disana. Nomer ponselnya yang Yoongi berikan terakhir mereka bertemu pun tidak bisa dihubungi. Bahkan yang membuat Jimin sangat shock adalah tempat pijat Yoongi yang sudah dijual dan berubah menjadi toko buah. Jimin tidak tau lagi kemana mencari Yoongi, rumahnya saja Jimin tidak tau.

.

.

.

" _Hyung.._ apa Yoongi menghilang karena aku telah menidurinya?" Jimin yang sudah mabuk berat itu masih memiliki kekuatan untuk bertanya tentang Yoongi. "aku tidak tau Jim, kurasa bukan.. mengingat Yoongi juga menikmatinya, mungkin dia pergi karena punya urusan. Siapa tau kan.." Namjoon berusahan menenangkan Jimin. Jimin yang tidak menanggapi pernyataannya membuat Namjoon menoleh ke arahnya dan membuat Namjoon mendengus sebal.

"Bocah menyusahkan. Kalau setiap malam kau mabuk terus sama saja kau mengambil jatah makan malam ranjangku dengan Seokjin, Hhhh Sialan" Namjoon memarahi Jimin yang tertidur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di sisi tempat lain terlihat seorang pemuda dengan dua orang dewasa sedang berbincang.

"Terima kasih Yoongi _-ah_ karena berkat kau, kami bisa berjualan lagi" salah seorang wanita paruh baya memegang erat tangan Yoongi dan lelaki paruh baya disampingnya tersenyum membenarkan pernyataan wanita paruh baya disampingnya. " _Ahjumma_ dan _Ahjussi_ jangan berlebihan, lagipula kalian lebih membutuhkannya daripada aku, penghasilan dari memijat tidak seberapa dibandingkan dengan harga bangunan itu, Hhh aku hanya sudah lelah memijat maka dari itu aku menjualnya" Yoongi tersenyum hangat.

"Cepatlah mencari kekasih Yoongi _-ah_ mau sampai kapan kau hidup sendirian huh?" pertanyaan dari sang Paman membuat jatung Yoongi berdetak cepat. Pasalnya sudah lama Yoongi tidak pernah bertemu lagi dengan Jimin semenjak Yoongi keluar dari rumah Jimin dua minggu lalu. Dan saat itu ponselnya hilang kemudian Yoongi sibuk mengurusi surat – surat kepemilikan bangunan toko nya yang akan dijual. "huh aku merindukannya" batin Yoongi berbicara, dan diamnya Yoongi membuat heran Paman dan Bibinya.

"Yoongi _-ah_ kau melamun?" bibinya menepuk – nepuk tangan Yoongi dan sontak membuatnya kembali menoleh ke arah bibinya. "A-ah tidak bibi" Yoongi tersenyum canggung. Membuat paman dan bibinya menggeleng heran dengan sikap Yoongi.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi kembali dari rumah Paman dan Bibinya, kemudian berlalu menuju kamarnya membuka _Laptop_ nya dan mem _browshing_ seputar lowongan pekerjaan. Yoongi membaca satu – satu nama perusahaan yang sedang mencari karyawan baru. Tangan Yoongi berhenti pada nama satu perusahaan yang membutuhkan _sekretaris?_ Yoongi berpikir untuk mencobanya. Yoongi memang berfrofesi sebagai seorang pemijat namun siapa sangka kalau Yoongi sempat memasuki bangku perkuliahan tapi sayang Yoongi berhenti akibat tidak bisa lagi membayar uang kuliahnya yang setiap semester mengalami kenaikan itu. Akhirnya Yoongi berinisiatif membuka rumah pijat, keahlian Yoongi diturunkan oleh mendiang sang Ayah yang sama – sama ahli memijat. Semenjak ibunya meninggal 3 tahun lalu menyusul sang Ayah, Yoongi harus mati – matian mencari uang dan untungnya uang pension yang Ayah dan Ibunya tinggalkan Yoongi membuka rumah pijat. Dan sekarang rumah pijatnya ia jual kepada Paman dan Bibinya, satu – satu nya keluarga yang tersisa dari keluarga sang Ayah. Dengan modal Ijasah SMA dan sertifikat – sertifikat saat di bangku kuliah Yoongi mantap untuk melamar ke perusahaan tersebut. Lagipula posisi yang dicari perusahaan tersebut sesuai dengan kualifikasi Yoongi yang memang berasal dari bidangnya. Yoongi menyiapkan berkas – berkas lamarannya dan memasukkannya ke dalam map coklat besar. Kemudian Yoongi berbaring di kasur mungilnya dan ia teringat akan ucapan sang paman tentang mencari kekasih,Yoongi merona saat mengingat Jimin, mengingat saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Jimin di rumah pijatnya, kemudian mereka makan malam bersama, lalu berakhir di ranjang milik Jimin. Lalu Yoongi semakin melebarkan senyumnya saat teringat perkataan – perkatan cinta Jimin kepada Yoongi. Membuatnya menutupi wajahnya yang sudah sematang cherry mengingat itu semua.

Namun Yoongi kesal, gara – gara pencopet sialan itu Yoongi jadi kehilangan ponselnya. Padahal baru saja dia pulang dari rumah Jimin dan Jimin bilang akan menghubunginya ketika Yoongi sampai dirumah tapi percuma saja. Yoongi takut Jimin melupakannya karena tidak pernah memberinya kabar. Bisa saja sih Yoongi datang ke apartemen Jimin, tapi sialnya Yoongi buta arah, sehingga dia tidak bisa mengingat tepat alamat apartement Jimin. "Hhh kau bodoh Min Yoongi" Yoongi mendesah lalu terlelap kea lam mimpinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tok Tok Tok

"Masuk"

"Permisi _Sajangnim_ untuk besok apa _Sajangnim_ bersedia melakukan _interview_ kepada calon karyawan baru?" _sekretaris_ Jimin Cha Enjung bertanya saat memasuki ruangan Jimin.

"Sepertinya tidak bisa Enjung, kau hubungi saja Tuan Mon, beliau pasti bisa" Jimin masih sibuk dengan _laptop_ nya saat berbicara dengan Enjung.

"Baiklah _sajangnim_ , ini berkas data calon sekretaris barunya. Silahkan _sajangnim_ pelajari dulu yang sesuai dengan kualifikasi perusahaan" Enjung pamit keluar ruangan. Jimin hanya menoleh sekilas ke arah berkas – berkas yang dibawa Eunjung lalu kembali menatap focus layar _laptop_ nya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi mematut dirinya di depan kaca. Celana Hitam, kemeja putih, dasi hitam panjang telah tersemat di tubuh mungilnya. Rambut _blonde_ nya ia sisir rapih menutupi keningnya.

" _Appa , Eomma_ doakan anakmu ini okey" Yoongi berbicara didepan figura Ayah dan Ibunya. Setelah itu Yoongi memakai sepatu hitamnya dan keluar dari rumahnya menuju halte bis untuk sampai ke perusahaan tersebut.

.

.

.

Jimin yang masih tenang memejamkan matanya terbangun akibat suara dari alarm di ponselnya, ia pun bangun hendak mengambil ponselnya dan mematikan alarm sialannya yang berbunyi, namun naas ponselnya malah terjatuh bersama dengan berkas – berkas yang dia bawa kemarin dari kantornya. Jimin pun dengan malas mengambilnya dengan mata yang setengah terbuka, sampai ketika matanya membulat sempurna akibat objek yang dilihatnya dibawah. Dengan kesadaran penuh Jimin bangkit dari tidurnya kemudian mengambil satu berkas yang di depannya tertulis nama, nama seseorang yang sukses membuatnya tersenyum sekaligus frustasi akhir – akhir ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Min Yoongi. Jimin dengan tergesa – gesa membuka amplop coklat itu dan dugaannya benar. Itu Min Yoongi nya. Jimin melihat jam di mejanya lalu mendial panggilan dari ponselnya.

"Hallo"

"…"

"Jangan dulu mulai _interview_ nya sampai aku datang"

"…"

"POKOKNYA JANGAN ADA YANG BOLEH MENGINTERVIEW SELAIN AKU"

Jimin menutup ponselnya kesal lalu membantingnya ke sofa dan dengan langkah semangat 86 Jimin memasuki kamar mandinya, lalu bersiap – siap menuju kantor.

"Kali ini aku tak akan membiarkanmu lepas lagi Min Yoongi" seperti pembalap Jimin melajukan mobilnya menuju kantornya. Jimin takut kalau Yoongi menghilang lagi dari hadapannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi sampai didepan gedung bangunan pencakar langit, gedung ini tempatnya melakukan _Interview_ yang Yoongi tidak tau juga bahwa perusahaan ini adalah milik Jimin. Yoongi dengan kerennya melangkahkan kaki mungilnya memasuki gedung perusahaan itu. Lalu dia menuju resepsionis menanyakan dimana dia akan melakukan _interview_. Sang resepsionis yang sudah diberitahukan sebelumnya perihal _interview_ langsung menghubungi salah seorang yang entah Yoongi tau.

"Min Yoongi- _ssi_ silahkan naik menuju lantai 7, nanti disana akan bertemu dengan Cha Enjung- _ssi_. Dia yang akan mengarahkan selanjutnya mengenai _interview_ nya" Kim Nayong nama sang resepsionis yang Yoongi tau dari ID Card nya memberi taunya saat selesai menutup telponnya tadi.

"Terima Kasih" jawab Yoongi sambil tersenyum kecil. Yoongi mulai menuju lift yang akan membawanya ke lantai 7. Sesampainya di lantai 7 Yoongi mencari sosok wanita yang disebut oleh resepsionis dibawah tadi. Tanpa Yoongi sadari Cha Enjung sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Min Yoongi- _ssi_ benar?" Yoongi menoleh saat merasa namanya disebut. Yoongi menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Benar saya Min Yoongi"

" Saya Cha Enjung, Silahkan masuk dan tolong tunggu sebentar sampai pimpinan perusahaan ini datang" Yoongi masuk ke salah satu ruangan namun dia mengernyit heran karena hanya ada dirinya. Yoongi pun dengan rasa penasaran memberanikan diri bertanya ke Enjung.

"Maaf Cha Enjung- _ssi_ apa yang akan _interview_ hanya saya?" Enjung yang tau arah pertanyaan Yoongi tersenyum lalu menjawab "Benar Min Yoongi- _ssi_ , sebenarnya ada 3 orang lagi tapi mereka semua tidak sesuai dengan criteria yang ada di perusahaan ini dan hanya anda satu – satunya yang sesuai, jadi kami memutuskan untuk memilih anda, namun bukan berarti hari ini anda akan diterima juga, itu sesuai dengan _interview_ hari ini. Maka dari itu saya hanya mengingatkan tolong jangan tegang, karena _interview_ kali ini pimpinan perusahaan ini sendiri yang akan turun tangan. Nah Min Yoongi- _ssi_ semoga kau berhasil ya. Semangat!" setelah menjelaskan panjang lebar Enjung memberi semangat kepada Yoongi sambil tersenyum. Setelah itu Enjung berlalu dari ruangan itu meninggalkan Yoongi sendirian yang menunggu kehadiran sang pemimpin perusahaan yang akan langsung meng _interview_ nya.

.

.

.

Akhirnya Jimin sampai di kantornya. Enjung yang kebetulan sudah berada dibawah menghampiri Jimin hendak memberi tahu bahwa Yoongi sudah menunggunya di atas namun belum sempat Enjung membuka mulutnya Jimin menyelanya.

"Dimana Min Yoongi?" Enjung mengernyit heran mendengar panggilan Jimin terhadap Yoongi yang sepertinya sudah saling mengenal. "Dia sudah menunggu di ruangan yang anda minta _Sajangnim_ " setelah mendengar jawaban Enjung, dengan berlari Jimin menuju lantai 7 untuk menemui Yoongi.

Yoongi yang bosan karena terlalu lama menunggu mengetukan jari – jarinya diatas meja sambil sesekali Yoongi bernyanyi untuk menghilangkan rasa bosannya. Namun tak lama terdengar suara pintu terbuka, menandakan bahwa seseorang memasuki ruangan ini.

Cklek

"Min Yoongi" nafas Yoongi tercekat saat mendengar suara itu, tidak mungkin Yoongi lupa suara itu, suara yang menghilang dari pendengarannya akhir – akhir ini. Dengan keadaan jantungnya yang berdetak diatas rata – rata pula Yoongi memberanikan diri menoleh.

"Ji- Jiminn"

Jimin berlari ke arah Yoongi yang masih berdiam di tempatnya, dengan perasaan yang beragam dari marah, senang dan sedih bercampur jadi satu Jimin menerjang tubuh Yoongi memeluknya dengan sangat erat seakan takut kalau Yoongi bakal pergi lagi meninggalkan Jimin yang sangat kacau akibatnya.

"Jangan pergi lagi kumohon Yoongi" Jimin terus memeluk Yoongi tanpa mau melepaskannya, Yoongi yang mulai sesak akibat pelukan Jimin perlahan menggeliat. Jimin yang menyadari Yoongi mulai tak nyaman segera mengendurkan pelukannya lalu menggenggam kedua tangan Yoongi.

"Ji- Jimin kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" Yoongi menatap Jimin bingung, sekarang ini entah apa yang dirasakan Yoongi dengan kehadiran Jimin, namun yang pasti ada secercah kebahagiaan yang melingkupi Yoongi.

"Jangan dulu bertanya, sekarang kau harus menjawab terlebih dahulu pertanyaanku, kemana saja kau selama ini? Sungguh Yoongi aku benar – benar tersiksa karena kau menghilang begitu saja" tanpa menjawab rasa penasaran Yoongi, Jimin memberondongi Yoongi dengan pertanyaannya dan itu sukses membuat satu lengkungan manis dari bibir Yoongi, berarti selama ini Jimin mencarinya.

"ceritanya panjang Jimin, aku benar – benar minta maaf karena tidak langsung menghubungimu saat aku pulang dari rumahmu waktu itu karena–"

Cupp

Ucapan Yoongi terputus saat merasakan bibir Jimin membungkam bibirnya, tanpa adanya lumatan hanya kecupan ringan. Tapi sukses membuat Yoongi mematung dan merasakan jantungnya kembali berdebar kencang. Jimin menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir Yoongi. lalu Jimin kembali menarik tubuh Yoongi, memeluknya.

"Jangan katakan apapun, aku tidak mau mendengar apapun alasanmu menghilang. Tapi kumohon saat ini dan seterusnya tetaplah bersamaku Yoongi"

Terharu sekaligus bahagia Yoongi rasakan saat mendengar penuturan Jimin. Bulir – bulir Kristal dari mata Yoongi perlahan keluar. Jimin yang merasa Yoongi hanya diam perlahan mengendurkan pelukannya dan beralih menatap wajah Yoongi yang memerah.

"Yo- Yoongi kau menangis?" Jimin kelabakan saat melihat Yoongi menangis tanpa mengeluarkan suara itu. " _A- anio_ Jimin" Yoongi mengusap kedua air matanya. "Jangan bohong Yoongi, apa ada kata – kataku yang salah hm?" Jimin memegang wajah Yoongi yang agar melihat kearahnya. "Ti- tidak Jimin tidak ada yang salah, a- aku hanya terlalu bahagia bertemu denganmu lagi" Yoongi menutupi wajahnya yang memerah. Jimin yang kaget mendengar penuturan Yoongi melebarkan kedua bola matanya. Pasalnya semenjak Jimin menyatakan perasaannya Yoongi sama sekali tidak pernah membalas atau merespon sama sekali, membuat Jimin berpikiran bahwa Yoongi tidak menyukainya. Namun pernyataan Yoongi kali ini membuat Jimin yakin kalau Yoongi juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Jimin kembali mendekatkan wajahnya ke Yoongi, kembali mencium bibir Yoongi yang lama tidak Jimin sesap kenikmatannya. Semakin lama Jimin semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Tangan Yoongi pun sudah bertengger mesra melingkari leher Jimin.

"Hngggg" Yoongi menggeram saat Jimin menggigiti bibir atasnya. Posisi tangan Jimin yang sedari tadi melingkar di pinggang Yoongi naik keatas mengahmpiri kancing – kancing kemeja Yoongi dan mulai membukanya satu persatu. Yoongi refleks menjauhkan bibirnya dan menahan aksi tangan Jimin yang sudah berhasil melepas satu kancing kemejanya.

"Astaga Jimin aku ada _interview_ " Yoongi menepuk keningnya dan kembali mengancingkan kemejanya. Jimin yang gemas melihat tingkah Yoongi kembali menarik tangannya.

"Tanpa _interview_ kau sudah diterima dengan senang hati disini Yoongi sayang~" Jimin berbicara tepat ditelinga Yoongi dan menjilati cuping telingannya. Membuat Yoongi menggelinjang akibat sentuhan lidah Jimin yang basah.

"Apa maksudnya Jimin?"

"karena aku yang akan meng _interview_ mu sayang…" Jimin mencubit pipi Yoongi yang masih memasang wajah bingung.

"Ja-jadi kau ini sebenarnya-"

"Ya Yoongi, aku pemilik perusahaan ini dan kau diterima sebagai sekretarisku. Sekarang mari kita selesaikan pekerjaan kita yang tertunda" tanpa memberi kesempatan Yoongi berbicara Jimin sudah kembali mencium bibir Yoongi, kembali menyesapnya dalam – dalam tanpa penolakan dari Yoongi pastinya dan ini murni juga tanpa obat perangsang atau yang lainnya.

"Hmphh"

Yoongi kembali mendesah didalam mulut Jimin. Tangan Jimin kembali menaiki bagian atas Yoongi, membuka kembali kancing – kancing kemejanya yang kembali tertutup. Semua kancing kemeja Yoongi sudah terlepas membuat tangan Jimin leluasa menyusuri lekuk tubuh Yoongi dan berhenti di nipplenya, memelintirnya dan membuat Yoongi menggelinjang nikmat merasakannya. Bibir keduanya masih terus bertaut, mencampurkan air liur mereka. Melihat Yoongi yang mulai kehabisan nafas mulut Jimin turun menyusuri leher Yoongi dan membuatkan stempel ungu kemerahan di lehernya. Jimin mendorong tubuh Yoongi kebelakang, mendudukinya di salah satu kursi yang Yoongi tempati sebelumnya. Jimin menanggalkan kemeja Yoongi, lidahnya kembali menyusuri tubuh Yoongi dan kembali berhenti di nipplenya, menyesapnya bagaikan baby(?) kehausan, mengigiti ujung putingnya.

"Eunghhhh" Yoongi meremas rambut Jimin sambil menggelinjang merasakan kenikmatan yang Jimin berikan. Wajah Jimin beralih turun tepat di selangkangan Yoongi, menghirup aroma kejantanan Yoongi yang mulai mengeras dibalik celananya. Jimin menciumnya dan sesekali menggigiti kejantanan Yoongi yang masih terbungkus celana.

"Ji- Jimin kau yakin ingin melakukannya disini" Jimin yang masih asyik dengan kejantanan Yoongi kemudian mendongak ke atas mendengar pertanyaan Yoongi.

" _Wae_ Yoongi?"

"I- itu bagaimana kalau ada yang datang?"

"Kau tenang saja, tidak akan ada yang datang, lagipula ruangan ini kedap suara sehingga dapat dipastikan hanya aku yang akan mendengar desahan seksimu sayang~" Jimin menunjukan seringai bahayanya, membuat Yoongi bergidik ngeri melihatnya. Monster nafsu dalam tubuh Jimin mulai menunjukan tampangnya. Jimin berdiri membuka kemeja yang masih menempel ditubuhnya lalu kembali ke posisinya berjongkok di depan selangkangan Yoongi, tangan Jimin perlahan membuka ristleting celana Yoongi sambil matanya melirik Yoongi diatasnya meminta persetujuan dan dengan mantap Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya membuat Jimin bersemangat membukanya.

Kini sudah tidak ada lagi sehelai kain pun yang menutupi tubuh mulus Yoongi. Jimin membuka lebar kedua kaki Yoongi sehingga menampilkan kejantanannya yang mulai meneriaki Jimin untuk segera melahapnya. /kangen tjiehh dedenya/ xD

Jimin kembali berdiri dan mengangkat tubuh mungil Yoongi yang telanjang.

"Ji- Jimin" Yoongi yang kaget Jimin mengangkat tubuhnya refleks mengalungkan tangannya di leher Jimin, jantung Yoongi kembali berdebar kencang saat tubuhnya kembali menempel dengan tubuh Jimin. Jimin kembali tersenyum melihat tingkah menggemaskan Yoongi nya.

Hupp

Jimin mendaratkan tubuh Yoongi diatas meja panjang ruangan itu, lalu Jimin kembali membuka sisa kain yang masih menempel menutupi bagian intimnya. Yoongi menelan ludah saat melihat kejantanan Jimin yang menurutnya lebih besar dari sebelumnya. Yoongi berpikir apa masih bisa menerobos lubangnya?

Jimin mendekat lalu mengarahkan kejantanannya ke wajah Yoongi, begitupula dirinya yang sudah didepan kejantanan Yoongi.

"Hisap bareng dear~"

Tau apa yang dimaksud Jimin, Yoongi menangkup batang Jimin dan memasukannya kedalam mulut mungilnya, begitupula Jimin yang memasukan batang Yoongi kedalam mulutnya.

"Hmphhhh" keduanya masing – masing mengerang nikmat akibat sensasi saling menghisap itu.

"Hnggg Jimh cum…."

"bersama dear~"

Cairan kental nan nikmat itu lolos pada orgasme pertama mereka, namun kalian tahu itu masih menjadi acara pembuka di kegiatan mereka. Jimin kembali beralih mengecup bibir Yoongi, melumatnya, menghisap kembali bibirnya yang sudah bengkak tersebut. Satu jari Jimin dialihkan menuju lubang Yoongi, menerobos masuk untuk mencari kenikmatan yang akan Yoongi rasakan. Jimin memperdalam jarinya masuk dan –

"Ahhhh~"

"Gotcha!" sekali terobos Jimin langsung mengenai sasarannya. Jimin kembali memaju mundurkan jarinya di lubang Yoongi, dan semakin membuatnya mendesah nikmat.

"Ahhh Ahhh Ahhh Jimhh Ahhh…"

Jimin segera menjauhkan jarinya dari lubang Yoongi dan menggantinya dengan batangnya yang sudah menjulang tinggi bak Monas itu.

Jlebbbb

"Argh" Yoongi menjerit saat batang Jimin yang besar itu merobek lubangnya yang mulai kembali menyempit saat jari tangan Jimin keluar.

"Relaks sayang.." Jimin mengusap wajah Yoongi dan kembali mengecup bibirnya. Batang Jimin sudah tertanam dengan sempurna didalam lubang Yoongi. perlahan Jimin mulai bergerak memaju mundurkan batangnya.

"Hnnn" terdengar desahan tertahan Yoongi. Jimin mempercepat tempo dorongannya kembali mencari bagian sensitive Yoongi.

"Ahhhh~" Jimin kembali menemuinya, menemui organ sensitive Yoongi. Jimin terus menggenjot Yoongi yang semakin lama semakin memperbesar suara desahannya yang makin membuat Jimin makin bersemangat mendengarnya.

"Iyahhh Ahhhh Jimhh fasterhh Ahhh"

Jimin Yoongi merem melek dibuatnya, menyesapi kenikmatan bercinta mereka di pagi menjelang siang hari. Seisi ruangan kedap suara bagaikan konser merdu mereka berdua.

"Yoongih lubangmu semakin nikmath, Nghhhh"

"Ahhhh Jimhh cum"

"Ayo sayanghh"

"Ahhhh~ Ohhhh…"

Orgasme kedua mereka pun datang, membuat keduanya terengah akibat pertempuran panas tak terduga itu. Jimin mengecupi kening Yoongi yang sudah basah oleh keringatnya, menambah kesan seksi bagi seorang Min Yoongi.

"Jimin aku lelah"

"Baiklah kita pulang sekarang oke" Jimin dengan sigap memakai kembali bajunya dan mengambil baju Yoongi kemudian memakaikannya. Jimin lalu berjongkok didepan Yoongi dan membuat Yoongi menautkan keningnya bingung. Jimin yang tidak mendapatkan respon pun menoleh.

"Ayo naik"

"A-apa?"

"Cepat naik Yoongi, aku akan menggendongmu"

"Ti- tidak mau, apa – apaan Jimin" Yoongi keukeuh menolak tawaran Jimin yang menurutnya konyol itu.

"Kau bakal sulit berjalan Yoongi, sudah jangan membantah cepat naik saja" memang benar untuk berdiri saja rasanya Yoongi tidak mampu, dengan terpaksa Yoongi naik ke punggung Jimin. Jimin tersenyum Yoongi menuruti perkataannya.

Jimin berjalan menuju pintu, dan membuka passwordnya lalu keluar dari ruangan dengan menggendong Yoongi di belakangnya.

.

.

.

Suasana kantor siang ini memang cukup sepi karena para penghuninya masih focus pada pekerjaannya masing – masing sehingga tidak ada yang melihat bahwa atasan mereka berkeliaran di luar ruangan dengan menggendong lelaki manis yang Nampak lemas dibelakangnya. Dengan sengaja Jimin tidak melewati loby yang sudah dipastikan banyak orang berkeliaran, sehingga Jimin memilih jalur cepat untuk segera sampai di parkiran. Sesampainya di parkiran Jimin segera membuka pintu mobilnya dan mendudukan Yoongi yang Jimin gendong dibelakangnya dan sukses membuat Yoongi meringis saat bokongnya mendarat di kursi mobil Jimin. Saat menutup pintu mobilnya Jimin berlari menuju kursi kemudi dan menjelankan mobilnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di apartement Jimin kembali menggendong Yoongi yang tertidur selama perjalanan membuat Jimin tidak henti – hentinya tersenyum melihat wajah tertidur Yoongi yang cantiknya melebihi putri tidur dari negeri dongeng itu. Jimin merebahkan tubuh Yoongi di ranjang kamarnya lalu dia beranjak menuju lemarinya untuk mengganti pakaian sampai ketika dia mendengar Yoongi yang ngelindur memanggil namanya.

"Jimin… _Saranghae_ " Jimin terdiam lalu menoleh ke arah Yoongi yang masih tertidur, sungguh itu membuat hati Jimin berdesir halus mendengarnya. Jimin kembali tersenyum dan kembali mendekat ke ranjang tempat Yoongi tertidur lalu mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Yoongi, mengecupnya lama.

" _Nado Saranghae_ Yoongi" Jimin pun berbaring disamping Yoongi, mengurungkan niatnya yang ingin berganti pakaian lalu menyusul Yoongi nya terlelap.

Yoongi menggeliat merasakan sesak saat terbangun dari dunia mimpinya, saat Yoongi membuka matanya dia melihat Jimin yang memeluknya sambil tertidur. Yoongi tersenyum, dadanya menghangat saat melihat paras Jimin yang tampan dan Yoongi sudah benar –benar masuk kedalam pesona seorang Park Jimin. Yoongi semakin mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Jimin dan –

Chupp

Yoongi memberanikan diri mengecup bibir Jimin yang tertidur. Bagaikan scene dongeng putri tidur yang tertukar Jimin terbangun saat merasakan bibirnya dikecup, Yoongi kelabakan saat Jimin membuka matanya membuatnya refleks berbalik menjauh dari Jimin, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah memerah. Jimin yang tau Yoongi malu kembali menarik tubuh Yoongi dan memeluk mesra pinggangnya.

"Jangan pernah lagi menghilang Yoongi, tetaplah di sisiku, jadilah pendamping hidupku"

Yoongi terharu dengan ucapan tiba – tiba Jimin. Yoongi kemudian berbalik dan memeluk Jimin sangat erat. Tanpa terasa air matanya mengalir begitu saja. Jimin mengusap lembut punggung Yoongi yang terisak di pelukannya.

"Mulai sekarang kau tanggung jawabku Yoongi, jadi berjanjilah untuk terus bersamaku" Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya di pundak Jimin. Jimin melepaskan pelukannya dan memegangi wajah Yoongi dan mengusap air matanya yang membanjiri wajah cantiknya.

"Terima kasih Jimin"

"Untuk?" jawab Jimin heran dengan ucapan Yoongi. "Terima kasih telah hadir di hidupku, kau tau kan kita bertemu sebagai pelanggan dan penjual, kau tau aku bukan dari kalangan atas yang sesuai dengan kriteriamu, aku hanyalah Min Yoongi yang terkenal dengan tukang pijat, tapi –"

"Shhh, cukup Yoongi.. aku tidak mempermasalahkan statusmu, sungguh apapun kau aku tetap mencintaimu, jadi jangan lagi pernah berpikiran kita berbeda hanya karena status sosial. Kau milikku dan aku milikku cukup kita berdua aku sudah bahagia" Yoongi kembali terharu dengan ucapan Jimin dan membuatnya kembali memeluknya erat. Jimin mengecup kening Yoongi menyalurkan perasaan sayangnya untuk Yoongi.

" _Saranghae_ Jimin" setelah mengatakan itu Yoongi menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah di dada Jimin.

" _Nado_ Yoongi" Jimin mengusap lembut rambut Yoongi. tangan Jimin mulai merambat turun dari kepala Yoongi menuju bokongnya. Meremas lembut bongkahan indah itu dan membuat sang empunya menggeliat menahan rasa geli yang menjalar di tubuhnya. Perlahan miliknya kembali mengeras akibat sentuhan nakal tangan Jimin. Tangan Jimin kembali bergerilia ke atas, menyusupp ke balik kemeja Yoongi yang masih dipakainya lalu mencubit nipple Yoongi.

"Nghhh"

Desahan merdu dari mulut Yoongi lolos kembali menerpa indra pendengar Jimin, membuatnya semakin berani untuk kembali melancarkan aksinya. Bibirnya kembali membungkus bibir Yoongi yang masih bengkak akibat aksi Jimin siang tadi. Lidah keduanya saling bertaut, membelit satu sama lain, membasahi kembali dengan air liur mereka. Tangan nakal Jimin beralih lagi ke arah selangkangan Yoongi merabanya dari balik celana. Lalu dengan satu tangannya Jimin berhasil menuruni ristleting celana Yoongi, dengan bantuan kedua tangan Yoongi kini bagian bawah Yoongi telah terbuka sempurna. Membuat Jimin dengan leluasanya meraba milik Yoongi.

"Ahhh~"

Yoongi kembali mendesah saat Jimin mengurut batangnya. Tangan Yoongi meraba perut Jimin yang masih terbungkus kemejanya, lalu dengan tangan mungilnya Yoongi membuka satu – persatu kancing kemeja Jimin dan kembali meraba tubuh Jimin, jari – jari mungilnya aktif disekitar tubuh Jimin lalu beralih ke celana Jimin membukanya dan meraba milik Jimin yang sama – sama mulai mengeras sepertinya.

"Ahhh~"

Desahan maskulin Jimin terdengar saat miliknya disentuh Yoongi. seketika Yoongi bangkit dan menduduki tubuhnya di tubuh Jimin. membuat Jimin menyeringai melihat aksi Yoongi.

"Ah jadi kau ingin diposisi atas sayang? Baiklah mari kita lakukan" Jimin mengambil posisi berbaring dengan kedua kaki yang terbuka lebar. Yoongi menampakan seringaian liarnya. Tubuhnya perlahan maju mundur diatas perut Jimin membuat Jimin merasakan kenikmatan dari goyangan Yoongi. tangan Jimin kembali meraba – raba tubuh Yoongi diatasnya. Kemudian Yoongi sedikit mengangkat bokongnya mencoba memasukan batang Jimin kedalam lubangnya.

Jlebbb

"Ohhh~"

Yoongi kembali mendesah saat ujung batang Jimin mulai memasukinya. Jimin menahan tubuh Yoongi yang sedang berusaha memasukan seluruh batang Jimin ke dalam lubangnya. Yoongi mulai bergerak naik turun diatas tubuh Jimin memberikan kesan liar bagi Jimin dan dia menyukai sisi liar Yoongi ini.

"Hnnn… Ahh~ Uhhhh…"

Desahan Yoongi semakin bergema kembali di kamar Jimin saat Jimin kembali menemukan bagian sensitive terdalam Yoongi. tangan Jimin yang tidak mau menganggur bergitu saja kembali meremas batang Yoongi membuatnya semakin mempercepat gerakan naik turunnya.

"Ahhh~ Ahh.. Ahh.. Jimh cumhh Ahhh"

"Keluarkan sayang"

Cprutt

Lelehan kental dari batang Yoongi menyembur ke tubuh Jimin. namun belum bagi Jimin, kemudian Jimin mengambil posisi duduk dengan Yoongi yang masih dipangkuannya. Jimin menahan punggung Yoongi dan menyurh Yoongi kembali bergerak diatasnya.

"Ohhhh~" Jimin meraung saat Yoongi kembali bergerak menaik turunkan tubuhnya.

"Hngg… Ahhh.."

"Nikmath sayang Ohh…"

"Jimhh Cumm ahhh.."

"bersama sayang Ahhh…"

.

.

.

.

Pertempuran panas itu terus berlanjut hingga pagi menjelang, membuat Yoongi benar – benar kewalahan dengan nafsu Jimin yang sama sekali tidak ada rasa lelahnya sedikitpun. Yoongi hanya pasrah dibawah Jimin, suaranya yang mulai menipis akibat desahan yang keluar tiada henti. Jimin terus menggenjot Yoongi, kira – kira sudah lima belas kali orgasme Yoongi dibuatnya. Namun Yoongi bahagia karena sekarang ia memiliki Jimin, Jimin yang akan selalu berada di sisinya sampai kapanpun..

Min Yoongi hanya milik seorang Park Jimin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

Fiuhhh akhirnya /tebar dollar siwon/ xD

Gimana? Gimana? Hot gak sih? Hey awas aja kalo masih bilang kurang Hot, ini seriusan loh aku ngetiknya bener – bener kepanasan, udah mah cuacanya yang ekstrim Hot nya. Kipas angin aja kagak kerasa sumpah Haha

Alurnya ngaco gak sih? Kok aku ngerasanya ngaco banget yah wkwk

Maafkan deh yah, sumpah aku masih harus banyak belajar dari para master – master ahli fanfict nih Hahahaii

Pokonya BIG THANKS lagi buat para Readers yang masih sudi membaca fict abal – abal saya inih haha, yang udah ripyu dari fanfict debut saya ampe fict ini disetiap chapternya, Ahh pokonya sungguh sungguh terima kasih banyak semuaaaa /cipokin atu – atu/

Ripyu kalian yang membuat saya semangat membuat lagi karya – karya yang baru ({})

Oya setuju gak nih kalo misalnya aku buat fict yang gg ada NC nya? Hahaha /digetok/ tapi rencananya mau buat ff collab bareng Diyaah Park trus ide ceritanya dapet request an dari salah satu _Dongsaeng_ yang ngakunya polos tapi mecum jugak wkwk

Semoga dapat terealisir yak /doa bareng – bareng/ Hahai

Sekali lagi terima kasih semuaaa…

See in the next story yawhh /ketchuppp/

Salam manis semanis diriku Hohoho

 **Dyah Cho**


End file.
